


Punishment

by deanisnotatop



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Kinky Sam, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Slave Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisnotatop/pseuds/deanisnotatop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Bobby lock up Sam due to the demon blood incident, once he makes his escape, Sam decides a long, hard punishment is due for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

“S-s-sammmy!” exclaimed Dean, struggling to speak as his younger brother gagged his mouth closed with a handkerchief, which muffled his wails of fear. Sam just smirked as Dean’s eyes darted around, terrified and in confusion. 

His younger brother circled around him, letting out a stern giggle at his elder’s futile attempts of escaping. Dean threw himself around, using all his might to try and break the ropes free, but to no avail. He was under complete control of his little brother and he was petrified of what little Sammy could do.

“Dean… Dean. You’ve been quite the bad boy, haven’t you? Locking me up like an animal like that, just because of a few measly drops of demon blood?” Sam’s voice echoed across the cellar, responded to only by Deans fearful eyes sprinting around the room. “I think a punishment is fairly due, yes?”

Sam pondered over to the rack of tools and toys, carefully scanning his kinky arsenal to find a toy of his pleasing. Plugs, clamps, pegs… He had acquired quite the collection. And he could use them all… Sam wouldn’t let Dean have the pleasure of getting out easy. He’ll take his time, savour this moment of destroying his elder brother.

Dean flustered in fear as Sam went to grab a whip and handcuffs. If this was just the beginning, God knows what was to come.

“I can’t believe you would do that to me, Dean…” Sam circled his fucktoy before standing in front of him and crouching to his eye level, “And you’re going to pay for it.” Sam pushed his brother’s chin upwards with his big hands before saying, “And you’re my obedient little bitch for the night.

Sam whipped out the handcuffs, gave his brother a slap to the face for distraction before cuffing together his hands, attaching the cuffs to a pipe on the wall. “On your hands and knees, brother,” Sam instructed, and his obedient brother obeyed. 

With a sharp knife, Sam slowly cut up Dean’s jeans and shirt, before ripping them off to reveal his slave’s ripped body and toned, defined physique. His ass and cock were protected by a tight pair of sweaty briefs. Sam went over and began to suck on his brothers cock through the underwear, while seductively fondling his sensitive nipples, and Dean, despite feeling so wrong and abused, moaned a sign of approval. Sam began to suck harder, before biting into Dean’s ballsack - leaving a scream of horror - and beginning to rip off deans underwear with his teeth alone, leaving his fucktoys balls red and quivering, but his cock still hot and dripping with pre-cum.

“Huh, you liked that? You want more, bitch?” Sam psychotically laughed, Dean’s eyes pleading for more. “Work for it”.

A sharp clap! echoed across the cellar as Sam forcefully slapped Dean’s virgin ass, leaving his puckered, red hole shivering and pleading for pleasure of his little brother. More and more spanks, Dean’s huge ass going a bright red and handmarks staying prominent on his skin.

Sam then got out his whip and started slowly tapping Dean’s butt, the uncomfort driving him crazy… and exceptionally horny. Then he worked up to his cock and balls, leaving them in agony, and his sensitive nipples were next. Oh, Sam could almost cum from the sight of his vulnerable little brother in chains. 

Eventually, Sam plunged his seven inch cock deep into Dean’s hole. A sharp yelp erupted from his mouth, his slutty mouth wanting to plead for ‘more!’ and ‘faster!’. But Sam went so slowly, leaving Dean crying at the teasing he was suffering. He traced his fingers along Dean’s asscrack and back, the sensation driving him crazy enough to suddenly start pumping and pumping faster and faster into Dean’s slutty asshole.

“AGHHHH! AGH!” Dean whelped, being responded to by a harsh spank. Sam pumped faster and faster, before flopping onto his smaller brothers back, his ripped abs hitting the arch in his torso, and yelling the most satisfying orgasm he had ever had, feeling like heaven. His white juices leaked out of the puckered hole, and it was the best feeling either boy had ever felt as Dean began to come the best climax he had ever had all over the concrete floor, as Sam lied down to lick up his asshole and the mess Dean made on the floor, before removing the handkerchief.

“We should do this more, brother.”


End file.
